goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Althea Andrea Causes Trouble at McDonald's/Arrested
''Althea Andrea Causes Trouble at McDonald's/Arrested ''is a grounded video out of Althea Andrea, created by Sarah West. Plot Althea Andrea and Vince (aka VTM on YT) go to McDonald's. Althea wanted a chocolate milkshake, the milkshake machine is broken. So, Althea asks Vince to "engage" her. When he refuses, she destroys the restaurant, which gets her busted by the police. Vince tells her that she will have to jail for five years until the 10th anniversary of Frozen. Transcript (August 5, 2018) Althea: Hey Vince. VTM on YT: What is it, Althea? Althea: Can we please eat at McDonald's? VTM on YT: Sure. Let's go. (At McDonald's) McDonald's Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. How can I help you? Althea: I would like a Big Mac, french fries, apple juice, and a chocolate milkshake. McDonald's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but the milkshake machine is broken right now. Althea: What?! Please tell me you're joking! McDonald's Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? Althea: Why? VTM on YT: Because, Althea, the milkshake machine is broken. Why don't you get a soft serve cone instead? Althea: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! I WANT A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S FINAL!!! McDonald's Clerk: Uh-oh. VTM on YT: Althea, stop it right now. You can either get a soft serve cone, or we can go back home and you won't get anything at all. Althea: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? VTM on YT: Althea, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Althea: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at McDonald's! VTM on YT: Althea, stop it right now! Althea: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage McDonald's! (Althea destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Althea: GRRRRRRRRR! VTM on YT (Young Guy's Voice): ALTHEA, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MCDONALD'S?! THAT'S IT!YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! (normal voice) I have no choice, but I'm calling the police to arrest you. (The police and the U.S. National Guard come to McDonald's) Police Officer: All right, where's the young lady who thrashed McDonald's? Althea: It was me, sir. I caused a rampage at McDonald's because they wouldn't give me what I wanted. Police Officer: Well, in that case, you're under arrest. You'll have five years in prison and you don't deserve anything at all for a long time. You'll be guilty once the judge in court hears about what you did at McDonald's. (The police handcuff Althea and drag her to the police car) VTM on YT: I'm glad that Althea got arrested. She deserves it for causing trouble at McDonald's. Sarah West: She sure does. That girl is such a horrible Filipino brat. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos